


抽到弓凛以后

by MapleSyrup222



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 19:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21433687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapleSyrup222/pseuds/MapleSyrup222
Kudos: 5





	抽到弓凛以后

“哎？迦勒底的通讯已经变得这么差了吗？”自言自语着丢下最后一枚呼符，召唤阵如约展开的同时却没有摘出任何东西，炫目的灵子与尘埃一同飘散在空气中，冰凉的几乎和召唤结果一样没有实感。

努力不让任何事情变为徒劳，确信着概率上不存在零，胆战心惊的边走边计算每个落脚点，一直以来藤丸立香都在学习变得坚定，变得充满耐心，为的是不像现在这样在绝望里等待什么奇迹。

……又或许她应该收手了。

找出一堆说服自己的借口，藤丸立香不得不承认达芬奇在这方面尖刻的像是最激进的斗士，放弃居然也是一种广而深邃的美学。“不搞了，我是认真的，”她嘟哝着在平板上写道，“可能与咱迦的缘分还没到，下次吧。”女孩托着板子，完全没注意到从召唤阵中走出的金卡从者。

“女神伊什塔尔应召唤前来。你要好好…低、低头？视而不见也太无礼了吧！还是…如果在给我画像的话也不是不可以原谅你哦？

“…不要突然扑过来！你知道你在对女神做什么吗？…哈？很想念我？总、总之要把你丢到金星上去！”

几分钟之前闹着变扭说要回自己神殿的伊什塔尔被藤丸立香死死抱住，好不容易才把树袋熊一样的女孩从身上拔下来。“好啦好啦，你的房间在哪里？你明白的吧…就是要把我设为中意从者啦！这可是特别恩宠！”

没有办法使用马安娜，即使娇纵如伊什塔尔也不得不降到与尘埃一同高度，几乎紧挨地面漂浮着，女神大人一边抱怨迦勒底一点也不豪华气派，一边与藤丸立香保持着相同的步调。认真倾听的御主扬起明媚的笑容，好像乌鲁克仲夏夜里最闪亮的星也要暗淡几分，这份踌躇满志是伊什塔尔最喜欢的样子。

“穿着西装也很像样嘛，”梳起干净利落的马尾，从领口露出的一截白皙脖颈完全暴露在空气中，本来计划着怎样让御主拜倒在自己魅力下的美之女神反而脸红起来，扭过头看向别处。

藤丸立香不像伊什塔尔那样小算盘打的精明，犹豫着掏出My Room钥匙的时候简直像一贫如洗的农民第一次见到打开的王之宝库，钥匙和金属的芙芙挂件叮铃当啷响，撞出一地脆生生的幻想的碎片。

“现在就进去吗？我的意思是，因为罗生门的关系一直拜托酒吞在自室里面，如果你不太习惯这种酒味的话…”

嘴上这么说着手也顺势扶上把手，门才打开一条缝隙的瞬间果酒的味道火烧火燎的黏着上肺部，由高速飞行的白色物体带来的风压贴脸擦过，藤丸立香出现了短暂的意识缺失。等回过神来，她已经像袋垃圾似的被拎在半空，还好天舟暂时被放置了，否则被当作武器弹射出去也说不定。

学着被母兽叼在嘴里的幼崽那样挥动一下四肢，伊什塔尔发现缺少危机感的少女傻的令人担忧，这比她无缘无故遭了暗算还要火大，“好呀，就让我看看是谁这么大胆，居然敢袭击女神大人和御主！”

“嘛，居然没有死透，”回答她的声音伴随着锁链的响动，“真是叫蟑螂也甘拜下风。”绿发的青年快步从自室里出来，脸上的笑容和武器一样冰冷，落在女神身上的眼神将她毫不留情的贯穿。后面踱步出来的是娇小玲珑的鬼，斜斜靠在墙上，半醒半寐的抿了一口酒，澄澈的液体滴在地面上竟腾起白烟，散去之后留下蛀蚀的浅洼。“鬼？不对，是神明大人呀…妾身是不是说过要抽她骨头什么的…真是没办法呢…”

藤丸立香意识到这是一次意想不到但绝对不该发生的碰面，这比第五次生物大灭绝更为惨烈，金星与地球同时处于主动状态，双子星般彼此吸引的特质亦不存在，只有更甚于两极相斥的厌恶。在空中激烈的蹬着脚，御主的理智提醒她肩负的责任，这次至少要调解矛盾。“哇——我保证这次只是意外而已！！”藤丸立香没能挽回半点尊严，叫三方收手已经变成不可能完成的任务，她和伊什塔尔被困在锁链与酒雾形成的半封闭空间里。

“难道迦勒底是疯子的集中营吗？试图杀掉master的卡壳兵器和…大江山的鬼？喂，刚刚那个风压绝对可以撕裂皮肤了吧！还有这种甜腻腐烂的感觉是什么？还是说你现在已经喜欢上干瘪的小矮子了吗？！”有御主在身边就相当于多了一张免死金牌，更何况金星的女神也一直我行我素惯了，就算被打了个措手不及也要挖苦回去。

同为女性还被点名的酒吞淡然极了，唇边那若有若无的淡笑也丝毫不减，刻薄的话像是飘散的蒲公英那样温和无害。鬼的气量不屑于呈口舌之快，酒吞童子晃晃红漆酒碟，浅色的液体酝酿着穿肠烂骨的毒，她想嫉妒可真是个平等的东西，人也好鬼也罢，倾注过感情的东西就像是陈年佳酿，越久越迷人，越迷人越是牵肠挂肚，勾人魂魄，放手不得。“女神大人可真爱自取其辱，”取下爱剑时也极尽慵懒的呵着气，酒吞童子望向伊什塔尔，“呵呵，酒这东西，酸了就变成醋。不过用女神大人的骨头泡酒的话，是不是会变成无邪无杂的美酒呢？老爷不想知道吗？”

“这种从里面烂到外面的女神就算发酵了也只是一滩脓血而已。Master，快从她身边离开，我将接住你…”

神代从者们都这么麻烦的吗？！包围在四周的锁链随主人的心情略微晃动，产生的滤波完全与地上进入戒备状态的人形兵器起伏的胸膛完全一致。藤丸立香努力不去看他金色眼瞳里凝聚的浪潮，那不是麦田起伏的洋，是击碎暗礁的汹湃。如果前一天那里曾淌过蜜，现在只留下窒息的硫毒。

“不愧是杂修中勇气可嘉的佼佼者，本王去趟演练场的功夫居然把‘她’给召唤出来了？”感应到友人的出现，锁链分开为来者腾出道路。英雄王一脚踹开过道里家具的残片，“是不是还要奖励一下你和她相性真好，嗯？”

“如果不是手上带着立香我真想砸死你啊自大狂！”

“你要轻一点把姐姐扔下来哦？因为现在的我是这个样子，接不住的话用宝物库收纳一下也会方便很多，其实这样才是皆大欢喜吧？”幼吉尔看上去正为提供可行的建议而苦恼，后面的贤王一脸冷漠的回答道：“梅林说的对，念咒太麻烦了直接砍死这女人算了。”

>>>现在是开庭的时间>>>  
藤丸立香被迫乖乖坐在五人中间，本来连贡品也算不上的她突然变得炙手可热起来。

“首先，为什么会出现两名‘中意从者’？”两名中意从者都没有他的份，吉尔伽美什不得不怀疑藤丸立香的脑子是不是短路了，眼界居然如此之差。哼，吃醋？那种没品味的事是王干的吗？

“这点我可以证明，是酒吞小姐无疑。”恩奇都首先发言，末了不忘给御主投去一个邀功的眼神。刚想洗白自己的藤丸立香叹了口气，还好还好，总是有人肯替我发言，立马感激的点点头，小恩甚得我心呐。

“啊啦，多谢恩奇都先生愿为妾身说话。毕竟这阵子又是卡池活动又是茨木在闹事，大将总是忙着找妾身，妾身不忍拂她的兴便在自室久留了。”酒吞说着又眯起眼，两朵红晕飞上脸颊，至于是不是醉意应该只有她本人才知道。“真是可爱的小家伙呢，每次兴致冲冲的过来喊着要更多更多，饶是妾身这样的鬼也吃不消，只好随性溺爱一次呢。”

只是开一个商店不要说的好像肌肤之亲一样好吗？贤王冷哼并不屑于争辩，一边的伊什塔尔倒瞪大了眼睛，“唉…这绝对犯规吧！下次、只有下次哦！乌鲁克活动的话一定要请本女神出来…还有…泳、泳装…变态！只有特别的时候才可以看到！”

多数人对女神的反应漠不关心，眼见着话题绕远，小孩子的王很明智的把大家带回正轨。“那么，恩奇都哥哥又为什么出现在自室啊？”

轻轻拎起胸口的白色布料，金属的光辉反射在柔软的织物上。恩奇都指向小胸针，“找到圣杯了。”

“你用了多少？”藤丸立香紧张兮兮的反问，她暂时还没想过用圣杯强化从者，就算用的话也许也不会优先给已经是金卡的伙伴们。

举起双手，五指分开，恩奇都故意没有答话。

“五个？”出、出现了！百级枪阶从者！弓阶从者的大危机！

藤丸立香扶额，“还行吧…我知道了…”她觉得脑阔疼，五个圣杯不多不少但也绝不是可以忽略不计的损失…或许又不能叫损失，可没有好好商量过用途就被拿走还是挺让她心疼的。

“十个呀。”

“哈？！！！”几乎所有人都失态的叫起来，伊什塔尔看样子都准备把马安娜搬出来了。

“我有很认真的考虑过，”绿发美人板着指头靠在藤丸立香边上，“lancer的我是五个，未来还可能有berserker的我，那说不定不止五个，现在开始就要未雨绸缪了,master。”

“妾身也有好好利用剩下的五个，强化过之后应该可以满足御主老爷您了吧？”

这些人到底把本王的圣杯当做什么东西啊！“杂修！”吉尔伽美什极少露出恨铁不成钢的表情，御主怎么用自己的宝物他并不心疼，可这白痴是不是被人当猴耍了？“中意从者是不是该换换了？近期内你确实该对着本王好好反省了！好啊，就让本王来教导你吧，杂修。”

“是是是对对对，您说的全队。”藤丸立香立刻从善如流，狗腿的点答应，“我本人真心实意实名反对三心二意朝秦暮楚的花心master，那样的人一定会被芙芙踢脸吃不到卫宫做的饭还会被我最尊敬最喜欢的王给鄙视，我对您的敬仰就像一夫一妻制那样坚不可摧…”

大约和作家们混久了，藤丸立香拍起马屁也出口成章滔滔不绝，她偷瞄一眼一脸受用的英雄王，心里悄悄比了个耶。

“一夫…一妻？一个丈夫外加一个妻子吗？”不懂就问的稚嫩声音显得如此突兀。

“妾身可不介意老爷的贪婪，倒不如说这样羁傲才有调教的价值。把一个小家伙养到完全合乎妾身胃口也要费不少功夫，那样的话眼里可不就只有妾身了吗？”

“长久相伴的话还是要最趁手的比较好吧？master，您一定知道谁才是最合适与人类同行的武器的，不是吗？”

“混、混蛋！不管你是王也好鬼也好还有那个蠢顿的玩偶，master…啊…立香！立香酱绝对会选择我的啦！妻子什么的！”

“哼…杂修，谁允许你把眼睛别开了！”

幼吉尔你绝对是魔鬼啊！抱头鼠窜的藤丸立香如是想。


End file.
